White Day: A Labyrinth Named School/notes
Further Notes *Some English translations are misleading in a scene where Eun-mi throws a knife to the door with a water amulet. She was not pursuing her own revival (although she is a bit crazy, she's not a ghost), but was wishing for her daughter (Seong-ah) to be revived. The janitors were blocking her way when the fire broke out while Seong-ah was in the Home Economics room 3 years ago. This became Eun-mi's trauma, and this is why she hates the fire alarm sounds and the janitors so much. *A person who called Ji-hyeon to the school can be either Na-yeong or Seung-ah. in the game, Seong-ah says that Na-yeong and So-yeong's voices are very hard to distinguish, and Ji-hyeon said that So-yeong called her to come school when So-yeong never called her. *The ghost that is hanging from the noose in the second floor of the old building is Na-yeong. She continuously pops up in front of amulet areas to guide and help Hui-min. *Foreigners who do not understand Korean and are using the English patch have a difficult time seeing the Tuberose ending, because of some English translation errors that are caused by cultural differences. You have to be nice to Seong-ah all the time to see her true ending, but there's a time where you have to choose between two seemingly negative answers and it gets confusing (something like 1. No vs. 2. I don't care). However, in Korea, you have to say yes to the negative question to say that you agree with the question. **For example, let's say that someone asked you "Did you understand?" to see if you understood. Both Americans (and Europeans) and Koreans will say "Yes" to say "I understood", and "No" to say "I did not understand." However, if the question is asked in a negative way, "Didn't you understand?", then Americans will still say "Yes, I understood" or "No, I did NOT understand." But Koreans think that because the question was asked in a negative way, if you say yes, then it means that you agree with the question, thus it means that you did not understand. So Koreans would say "Yes, I did NOT understand", or "No, I understood". So, the kind answer to Seong-ah to the above question with 2 negatives choices would be No. So the choices were actually (1. No, I care about others vs. 2. I don't care, something like this). *There are conversations you can hear in the last chapter of So-yeong's end (the labyrinth chapter) they are as follows: **Phone conversation between Seong-ah and So-yeong. (Seong-ah says that it's really hard to distinguish So-yeong's voice from Na-yeong's voice. Seong-ah was close friend of Na-yeong, so she was friendly with So-yeong as well). **Phone conversation between Seong-ah's mother and Na-yeong's mother (saying thanks to each other). **Conversation between Seong-ah and Na-yeong (shows how close they were). **Seong-ah, alone in the Home Economics room, looking for Na-yeong when the fire broke out. She continuously cries out for her mother and Na-yeong. **Seong-ah's mother rushed to school, but the janitors won't let her go in. She continuously searches for Seong-ah and cries out her name. **Seong-ah is crying out for her mother. **Seong-ah (ghost) holds a grudge against Na-yeong. ***"Na-yeong, look at me. Can't you see me?" ***"When I was dying...where were you?" ***"Don't try to act sad. Don't act nice...I will make you feel me (laughs)." *So-yeong tries to talk to Na-yeong, who is suffering alone in guilt. *The panintings that are hanged on the walls in between classes in the Main Building are actually artworks drawn by fans for a competition Sonnori held before the release of the game, contestants were rewarded by full physical copies of the final game. Translation errors Sonnori partially translated a show demo for ECTS 2000 and proceeded with translating the final game in both English and Japanese, though the translations were made by Sonnori themselves and were not finalized, the game never made it outside Korea due to poor sales. Though both incomplete / non-finalized translations were enabled by fan. John's comments on White Day Translation The game was aimed for an official English localization release by the UK based company, 4AM Entertainment But was cancelled before release. It was fan-translated by "Unnamed Game Studio" (Which was led by John) whose translation was based on Rana Northwood's English patch, which inspired him to fix the translation data and release it. The game became popular outside Korea due to that. However, since it was based on an incomplete translation and fan-corrections; it contains various translation errors or inconsistencies as a result. Errors *Actual title has a typo where the subtitle is all small case with "School" first letter being in upper case: "White Day: a labyrinth named School" Unnamed GS/Rana/Sonnori ---- The following errors may be corrected in future fan patches with properly translated scripts, item names, document text, etc... ---- Unnamed GS Translations were based on Rana Northwood's patch which enabled English leftover data by Sonnori, the original translation is weak and has been fixed further by Unnamed (John), However, various errors are found when compared to actual Korean script / proper English. *"사감의 영혼" translates to "The Housemaster Spirit" but since the housemaster is a female (a term that cannot be described in Korean) it would accurately translate to "The Housemistress Spirit" And not "The Dormitory Captain Spirit" (As it is in the Fan Translation). This is because Sonnori themselves translated the term as "Dormitory superintendent's spirit". Where the "Captain" part came from is yet to be known. *"벽장에 갇힌 여자" = Woman trapped in the closet, as opposed to "Woman in the closet" *귀목(鬼木): In the original script, "귀목" is in Korean (Hangul) and (鬼木) is in Korean but in the Chinese equal form of it (Hanja Alphabets). It literally translates to "Ghost Tree" / "The Ghost Tree" However, fan-patch mistranslated this to "The Strange Tree" (Made Up). *Several documents refer to Ji-won as a female, in fact, Ji-won is a male teacher, as depicted in early versions, as he talks to you (his silhouette is seen in flashbacks) and as he appears in the remake. *"Chemical Solvent is mistranslated as "Acid" *"Wang Easy" and "Wang Real" are translated as "Very Easy" and "Very Hard" References Notes: